A wide variety of devices may access the Internet and can download information, such as web pages, audio files, and video files. Generally, these devices include computers and hand-held devices, such as mobile phones and wireless email devices, and may receive a streaming digital content, such as video and/or digital files. Often, an advertisement is included with the selected digital content to generate revenue for the providers of the selected content and/or service providers. As such, it is desirable to deliver the advertisements or other unselected content seamlessly with the user selected content.